Forgiveness
by RainbowFlight
Summary: Helios is defeated after being ambushed by unknown bladers during a mission. He spots a familiar green-haired man who leaves him bruised and beaten on the ground without a second thought. A few years later, Helios decides to beg for The WBBA's forgiveness to try and make something of himself, when he runs into a certain green-haired blader. Remake Helios x Kyoya Crackship Fic.


Trying his best to take down each and every person was not going exactly as he had planned- actually, none of this was going quite as he had planned. As far as he was concerned, he was here to take down whoever it was that he was ordered to, but instead he found himself face to face with an ambush. Normally, Helios would have been able to handle such a thing, but this time it was just **overpowering**. Too many of them, too little of him. The attack ended nearly as quickly as it had started, leaving the blond laying face down in the dirt with his smashed up bey only inches from his face.

Lifting his head, he caught sight of someone-someone oddly familiar to him- walking past the mess, almost as if he hadn't noticed the defeated blader helplessly sprawled across the concrete. Helios wished with all he had that the man would come and help him, but his hopes were soon crushed as the green-haired man continued walking without giving so much as a passing glance.

That was the day Helios swore he would become stronger so that he would never have to go through the same **shame **as he had that day.

Few years had passed, Helios growing stronger and stronger with each one. He hadn't only grown in strength, but he had matured personality-wise as well, learning not to make rash decisions that his past self would have. His new found strength and ability to make smarter decisions had cause him to realize all of his fatal mistakes with complying to Bakin's every whim. He realized that everything he had done on Earth up till this point had been completely wrong and even unnecessary. Helios knew that he needed to make use of himself rather than allowing himself to continue living on without a purpose. The only thing he could think of was using his skills to assist the WBBA- that was if they would allow him to join after all he had done.

Ryusei Hagane- Ginga's father- was the man he had to please if he wanted to get himself into an organization such as the WBBA. This would be his **only **chance to fight for the right team and to change for the better, while hopefully finding himself a few good friends along the way.

The first thing he had done before hesitantly entering Ryusei's office was nervously adjust the bandanna secured around his neck, hoping that he would calm down eventually if he toyed with it enough. Upon entering the man's office, he wondered what he was thinking. _Did he honestly come here to beg at his former enemies feet for forgiveness? _Helios deemed that thought irrelevant, attempting to convince himself that he was there for his own **selfish **needs- his selfish need to feel as if he wasn't useless.

As if being there didn't make him uncomfortable, he realized it wouldn't just be him and Ryusei speaking- the room was **filled **with a bunch of other bladers around his age. Taking note of this, he felt himself choke up, suddenly getting a feeling that he couldn't do this. His cold gaze eyed up each of the others in the room, **one **in particular standing out.

_Of course- how could he forget __**that **__one._

That man left him all alone, ignoring his beaten and bruised up body without a single glance. Helios forced himself to swallow his rage, not wanting to make a scene before he got to make a good impression on the man he was here to impress. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he bit his lip, praying that this wouldn't be a waste of his time. The last thing he needed was to have come here just to get turned away so easily.

A sickening feeling washed over the blond when he remembered how much trouble he had caused everyone in this room only a few years back. All he could hope was that they were forgiving enough to overlook what Helios considered to be the biggest mistake of his life. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a cheery greeting came from the red-head man sitting at the desk in the front of the room- completely cutting off what the boy had to say. He had wanted to cut straight to the chase; Ask, then leave. Ryusei seemed to have a different approach as he began to yap on about mindless chatter that Helios had no interest in. He hoped that the annoyed expression he harboured would be enough to give the man the hint, but didn't seem to care much at all.

Finally, after a few minutes of the man's annoying ramblings, Helios decided it was **his **turn to cut the man off in return. " Let me join The WBBA. " Short and sweet- just how he had planned it to be. With these words, the whole room went silent, yet another reaction he had expected.

The first couple of silence filled moments were fine, but after they dragged on he began to worry. Perhaps he was going too far- making a hasty decision just like his past self would have. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he feared rejection. He feared being thrown out on his ass and left to fend for himself. Helios had come to The WBBA with high hopes for a better future, and he had no back up plan if this all fell apart. Gulping, he found himself twiddling his thumbs while waiting for the initial shock to pass.

" There is no reason for us to trust you. "

These words hit Helios like a brick- all of the truth seeping from them was far too real.

_Why would they trust him? How could they trust him?_

" I want to start over. " He simply replied, his gaze softening for a moment. He could feel himself losing hope in himself, wondering if he had just gone and made a huge fool of himself. Everyone else in the room seemed to be aniticipating Ryusei's answer as much as Helios was.

" Is that so… " The man murmured, giving the blond the impression that he was thinking it over. _He had a chance, right? _Helios kept up a calm facade, though he felt like such a mess on the inside. He wanted to try and distract himself- as some poor attempt to relax- but his thoughts refused to be directed towards anything than the matter at hand. "...I suppose that you would be allowed to join us under _certain_ terms…"

" **What **terms? " He asked, jumping at any chance he could possibly get to join The WBBA.

" You will work with Kyoya, so he can make sure you don't cause..._further _harm to BeyCity. " Ryusei ordered, choosing the blader who he thought would be able to keep a _problem child _like Helios in line better than the rest.

_Kyoya, why did that name have such a gross feeling to it._

A heavy sigh came from one of the bladers behind him, causing Helios to turn around just to be nearly face-to-face with the green-haired man he could _so vividly _remember- face-to-face if the man weren't _at least _three or four inches taller than the blond. " So **you **are Kyoya. " Helios spat, the venom behind these words was completely obvious in his tone.


End file.
